Critical care monitoring of infants and other patients requiring constant care frequently involves electrode-based monitoring of cardiac and respiratory electro-physiological signals. Numerous electrode configurations have been described in the prior art; however, a typical configuration frequently encountered in acute care of premature infants, for example, comprises an electrode pad held in place by a flexible belt. The pad can be of any desired electrically conductive flexible material such as polyvinylchloride impregnated with carbon powder.
Typically the electrode engagement with the infant's skin is effected with the electrode pad in a dry condition. However, it is possible to place a small amount of water or an electro-conductive gel between the skin and the electrode pad in order to facilitate electrical conduction and signal strength and accuracy. Frequently such electrodes are also provided with a pressure sensitive adhesive which functions to hold the electrode pad and, if necessary, the electrode gel, in contact with the infant's skin. Particularly in the case of infants, such adhesives can prove irritating and necessitate interruption of continuous monitoring to allow recovery from the irritation.
Other problems are encountered when using conventional electrode attachment assemblies in the care of infants. It is often difficult to precisely and properly place the electrode pad of conventional electrode attachment assemblies on the small body members of infants. More particularly, the relationship between the placement of the electrode pad along the length of the belt and the coupling mechanism attaching one end of the belt to the other for securing the belt to a body member may not allow for appropriate placement of the electrode pad. A related problem is the requirement to securely hold the pad in a designated place along the infant's body member. The secureness of the attachment may be compromised in an effort to properly place the pad on the body member. Finally, a large percentage of the infant's body member part may be covered by even a narrow strip web belt. Proper ventilation of the infant's skin is thereby compromised.
An electrode attachment apparatus that provided for precise positioning of an electrode pad along an infant's body member, which could be securely held in place in the desired position, and which provided for proper ventilation of an infant's small body parts would provide decided advantages.